songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yourovision Song Contest 14
|Row 5 title = Host |Row 5 info = TessHex |Row 6 title = Grand Final |Row 6 info = TBA January 2015 |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = TBD January 2015 |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ 13 file:Eurovision Heart.png 15 ►|image = File:Theme_art_with_logo.jpg|caption = Free Your Mind}} Welcome to '''your' Eurovision Song Contest.'' This is the fourteenth edition of the Yourovision Song Contest, to be held in Dunedin, after Lorde won the previous edition of the contest, with a record-breaking number of points, and a record-breaking number of 12-point units. This edition is a special edition, in which every participant is offered the opportunity to send two countries, resulting in a higher turnout of countries than usual, thus resulting in the need for semi-finals. The two countries of the previous edition's winner automatically qualify for the final, and can choose their positions in the running-order, with the restriction that one must be in the first half of the show, and the other, in the second half. This is the first time that a special edition of the contest will not be held in Denmark, following the fourth edition in Herning, and the eighth edition in Copenhagen. This edition also marks the first time that the United Kingdom, in its history that spans the entire existence of the contest, will be represented by an artist who has represented them in the contest before. Four national finals will be used to determine the participants of this edition. Belarus chose their entry through Yourosong, selecting Anna Zaitseva, the youngest participant in the Yourovision Song Contest to date; Italy used La Scelta to select Mika and Chiara; Andorra will use the Voice For Yourovision format; and Finland, Germany, Bulgaria, New Zealand, Iceland, Moldova and US America will all compete in Yourovision Battle Royale, from which the two highest-scoring countries will qualify directly to the final of this contest. Edition 14 - Dunedin - Free Your Mind The fourteenth edition of the Yourovision Song Contest was held in Dunedin, marking the second time the contest has been held outside of Europe, after the third edition, in New York. Dunedin was selected as the host city due to its climate allowing for snow, in keeping with the theme art of this edition, which was commissioned before the results of the previous edition had been announced. The slogan of this edition is "Free Your Mind", to reflect the importance of blue-sky thinking, and that anything can be achieved if you just adjust your perspective. The dates for the fourteenth edition are yet to be determined. However, provisionally, the deadline for submitting entries is expected to be the 31st of December. The exact deadlines for the semi-finals will be determined once all of the semi-finalists' songs have been revealed. Participants Returning Artists Semi-Finalists The following countries will be drawn into semi-finals at a later date. This will be done in such a way that every participant will be required to vote in both semi-finals to avoid disqualification. When the results are revealed, the non-qualifiers' points and positions will be published immediately, but the qualifiers will be announced in a random order, and their scores and positions will be withheld until after the results of the Grand Final, in order to prevent influencing the voting in the final. Grand Final The exact positions of the autoqualified countries in the running-order will be determined after the results of Yourovision Battle Royale are announced, but before the qualifiers of the semi-finals are revealed, in the interests of fairness. Timeline Category:Yourovision Song Contest Category:Contests